<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estoico by FatKurama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614345">Estoico</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama'>FatKurama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto: lo que no fue y debió [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Esta es mi primera aportación al fandom a través de esta plataforma:)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto: lo que no fue y debió [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estoico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se había marchado desde temprano, dejó que los huecos de sus huellas en la tierra pronto se viesen eliminadas por el agua que caía del cielo sin parar. Durante meses, aquella capa de aparente olvido volvía a teñir el suelo, hasta que, en cierto punto de aquella línea temporal, el rastro de Sasuke se había borrado. Sin embargo, las noches no eran menos pesadas conforme avanzaba la incierta historia del séptimo. A veces, sentía sus emociones apretando su pecho, como si buscara exprimirlo para dejarlo estoico al fin de la jornada. Estoico, como los ojos negros que lo miraron burlonamente durante un entrenamiento. Estoico como su expresión, estoico como su despedida después de haber extraído sus palabras con fuerza y dolor, implantándolas en la mente del nuevo superior de su aldea, a cargo de cientos de personas. Se había ido, otra vez. Pensaba que tal vez, a media ceremonia, le vería de pie junto al cerezo más lejano, aguardando. No, él había dicho que se iría, con aquello confirmaba su rehúso a asistir a la enorme y escrupulosa boda del séptimo. Enorme y falsa, lo había visto en sus ojos. Sasuke se había dado la vuelta, dejándole claro que no iba a dejar que el propio Hokage abandonara su puesto para acompañarle en la misión ¿De qué servía todo aquello si a final de cuentas él no estaría a su lado? Como amigo, amante, daba igual. Podía escuchar la lluvia golpear en la ventana, una oscuridad eterna allá afuera, como sus pesadillas. Le gustaba dejar suelto el pensamiento mientras dejaba caer el peso en el respaldo de la silla que le sostenía. A veces no le bastaban los pies para sostenerse. Tres meses. Tres meses y la puerta se abrió. Aunque su espalda estuviese apuntando a la puerta, aunque reposara un anillo de bodas en sus recuerdos sin impacto, aunque el montón de informes para firmar aumentase con los días y con las horas, el recuerdo nunca se fue. Su estoica y atractiva presencia siempre iba a representarle un magnetismo. Estiró las piernas y sonrió, sabiendo que él iba a adivinar su expresión por la manera en que dijo su nombre. Escuchó el maletín cayendo sobre su escritorio, y después la forma en que se posicionaba a su lado. Deberías dormir, dijo, no es muy sano esperar mi llegada una madrugada. Eres un imbécil, me tuviste preocupado estos meses, respondió, dejando caer sus manos sobre su propio estómago. No quería abrir los ojos. Si muero, lo sabrás en un instante. Así que no seas idiota y vámonos de aquí. Naruto no tuvo que preguntar a dónde. Él le seguiría el paso, y ambos lo sabían.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta es mi primera aportación al fandom a través de esta plataforma:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>